


Aftermath: Leviathan

by generalekenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalekenobi/pseuds/generalekenobi
Summary: “Letgoof me Canderous!” Carth all but yells as the Mandalorian yanks him along by the arm. He’d been trying to catch some sleep in the cockpit to avoid Val, but apparently Canderous has other plans.“No. Not until you two make up,” he says, shoving Carth into the starboard crew quarters. They’re empty, save for Val- save for Revan, holobook in his lap. Carth doesn’t look at his face, instead turning to glare at Canderous, who’s watching him with arms crossed.“I don’t appreciate you meddling. I’m not talking to Revan,” he hisses, and he can see Revan flinch out of the corner of his eye.
Relationships: Carth Onasi/Male Revan, Carth Onasi/Revan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Aftermath: Leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to expand upon Carth's reaction to learning Revan's identity. For a guy with trust issues, I felt like he accepted it really quick. Here's what I imagine would happen if he didn't do that.

“Let _go_ of me Canderous!” Carth all but yells as the Mandalorian yanks him along by the arm. He’d been trying to catch some sleep in the cockpit to avoid Val, but apparently Canderous has other plans.

“No. Not until you two make up,” he says, shoving Carth into the starboard crew quarters. They’re empty, save for Val- save for Revan, holobook in his lap. Carth doesn’t look at his face, instead turning to glare at Canderous, who’s watching him with arms crossed.

“I don’t appreciate you meddling. I’m not talking to Revan,” he hisses, and he can see Revan flinch out of the corner of his eye. Canderous sneers.

“I don’t appreciate you skulking in the cockpit for the last couple of days when you two have a problem to solve. You’re talking,” he says, and holds a hand out when Carth opens his mouth to complain. “No! Grow up, Onasi. You two - no, Val is fine - _you_ have been so wrapped up in your anger that you don’t realize you’re tearing the crew apart!” Canderous says, motioning to Carth with disgust. It’s such a non-sequitur to being shoved in with Revan that Carth’s words die on his tongue.

“What?” He asks, bewildered. Canderous scoffs.

“You’re making everyone nervous. You can’t stand to be in the same room as him without snapping at him, and he just takes it. Mission is starting to hate you, Jolee is annoyed with you both, and I’m tearing my damned hair out! Everyone is already miserable because of Bastila, so if you don’t work your problems out soon, people are going to start jumping ship!” Canderous tells him before storming away.

Leave? Would people leave over this? Sure, tensions are high after Bastila sacrificed herself, but for the rest of the crew to be so stressed out over Carth and Revan that they might _leave_? Carth sits down, defeated. He hadn’t seen any of it.

The crew… they’re the closest thing he has to a family, the closest thing he’s had in a long time, even Revan - _especially_ Revan. It’s only been a few months, but he trusts every one of them. Carth can’t lose them, even if it means talking to the last person in the galaxy he wants to be around when he's so conflicted. He needs time to sort out his thoughts, but not at the cost of everyone's happiness. He refuses to endanger the mission over this, as well. Carth looks up at Revan, who’s studying him while worrying at his lip, and Carth sighs before sitting on the bunk next to him.

"I'm sorry," Revan says before Carth even has a chance to open his mouth. Carth rubs a hand down his face. “I’m sorry for betraying your trust, Carth. I swear on the Force, I didn’t know,” he says, and Carth spares a glance at the man. Va- Revan’s eyes are dull and empty. It makes something in Carth’s chest seize, seeing the naked hopelessness on Revan’s face. He should never look that way, not when he was always so optimistic and ready to take on the world.

Carth caused that look, and he needs to be the one that fixes it.

“I know. You’re too bad of a liar to pull something like this off,” he says, and Revan’s face brightens.

“You’re probably right,” Revan admits before his face falls again. “I understand that you hate me, and I-”

“I don’t,” Carth rushes out. He’s angry, yes, but hateful? He could never hold hate in his heart for him, not when it's overflowing with affection for the man. Carth knows he’s unreasonably upset over a betrayal that is no fault of Revan’s own. Hell, Malak’s at fault, and the Jedi Council planned the deception, not Revan. Carth likely wouldn’t be so fired up if he was just friends with V-Revan, but whatever has been growing between them since escaping Taris has blurred the line between friendship and something more. 

He finds himself toeing that line more and more each day.

“You don’t hate me?” Revan asks, and it’s with so much wonder in his voice that Carth has to close his eyes for a moment. He’s really fucked things up if Revan is surprised that Carth doesn’t detest him.

“I don’t think I could ever hate you, Revan. I’m sorry I let you think otherwise,” Carth says. He can hear Revan let out a shaky sigh.

“Please don’t call me that. It’s not my name anymore,” he says, and Carth notes the pain on Revan’s… on Val’s face.

“Alright, Val,” he says, and the way the tension eases from Val’s shoulders is worth it. They sit in silence for a moment, both lost in thought.

Carth is tired, and he’s scared. He’s scared Cal's memories will come back. He’s scared he’ll lose Val, like he almost lost him on the Leviathan if not for Bastila. He’s scared that he’s falling in love with Val, and he’s scared he’ll die before he gets to confess.

No. He can control that much, and he _refuses_ to let that happen. Carth swallows and stares at Val’s brown eyes. He can’t look away.

“Val… I care about you very much,” he admits, and Val, always the tactile one, lays a hand on his thigh. Carth glances down at it before placing his own over top.

“I know. I care about you too,” Val tells him, and Carth shakes his head. Val isn’t getting it.

“No, you don’t understand. I _care_ about you, more than I should, more than I’ve cared for anyone in years. You matter to me, and… I don’t want to lose you,” Carth says, choosing to stare at their hands rather than meet Val’s gaze. He feels fingers on his cheeks as Val places his other hand on Carth’s jaw, and gently guides him to look at Val in the face. His warm, muddy eyes are captivating, and Carth can make out a light scar on Val’s tan cheek.

“I know, Carth. I know,” he says, and Carth sees Val’s eyes flicker down towards his own lips for a moment, watches his pupils dilate. Carth takes his hand and places it on the back of Val’s neck, and he can feel the man shudder at the touch, can see how it affects him.

Ever so slowly, Carth leans in, giving more than enough time for Val to pull away. He doesn’t.

Carth closes his eyes as their lips meet. Val’s lips are chapped and warm, and move against Carth’s own with a tenderness he didn’t expect. Val’s body is a little stiff, but he warms up after a moment and laces his fingers into Carth’s hair, pulling gently and making Carth's breath hitch. They part and lean their foreheads together, trapped in each other's orbit.

“You’re beautiful,” Carth murmurs, and he’s so close that he swears he can feel Val’s face heat up at the compliment. Carth smiles and places a chaste kiss to the corner of Val’s lips. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Val's smile is like the sun, and Carth finds himself wanting to see more of it.

"Right back 'atcha, my handsome, dashing pilot," Val says, prompting Carth to snort.

Footfalls echo down the corridor, but they stay tangled up in each other.

"That's not what I meant by 'make up', but close enough. It was getting painful to watch you two dance around each other," Canderous says, mirth in his voice. Carth flips him off without sparing a glance, too entranced by Val to look away. Canderous curses him out but leaves them in peace, likely to go and gossip.

"What are we? I... need to know," Val says, taking Carth's hand in his own. Carth brings them up and places a kiss on the back of Val's hand.

"Lovers, boyfriends, partners - take your pick. I want whatever you're comfortable with giving," Carth says, and knows it's the right answer when Val gives him another smile.

"Partners, then," he says, and leans in to press a chaste kiss to Carth's lips before drawing back. "Now, do you want to go in there and do damage control after whatever Canderous just told everyone?" Val asks, rising to his feet and offering Carth a hand. Carth takes it, but keeps their fingers laced together when he stands.

"Damage control? No. I don't really care what they think. Showing off my new partner, on the other hand? Yeah, I'd like that," Carth says, and the smile it brings to Val's face is a bright one.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on the blue hellsite for star wars content and writing updates @/generalekenobi


End file.
